dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs Boba Fett
Scorpion v Boba.jpg|ZombieSlayer23 V1 Boba v Scorpion.jpg|ZombieSlayer23 V2 Scorpion vs Boba Fett 'is ZombieSlayer23's twenty-ninth DBX! Description ''Mortal Kombat vs Star Wars! They fight for their own gains, but which killer icon will come out on top? The Bounty Hunter of Star Wars, or the yellow ninja of Mortal Kombat? Who do you want to win? Scorpion Boba Fett Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Flame City) FINISH HIM! After a long and brutal fight, Scorpion had managed to get a new challenger, Luke Skywalker, onto his feet. Scorpion lowered his fist and forced it upwards, ready to finish him off. Usually, it would have taken someone's head off upon contact, but it didn't work like that on the Jedi. Luke was launched into the air and crashed into the ground. He had several broken bones and blood stained his outfit. Scorpion laughed at his fallen opponent and revealed his spear. Scorpion: Challenging me is accepting fate! Scorpion hurled his spear downwards at Luke, but a blast from a gun deflected the spear back at Scorpion. Luckily, the ninja caught it in mid-air. Scorpion faced his new challenger. Scorpion: You dare? The challenger revealed himself as Boba Fett, who was in the air on his jetpack. He quickly landed on the ground and pressed some buttons on his wrist, checking to see if they worked or not. They did. Boba: There's a bounty on your head, and I'm here to collect your corpse. Scorpion chuckled. Scorpion: I'm stronger than the gods, try and take me.... Scorpion vanished from sight, teleporting through a fire portal. Boba was shocked, but he couldn't show it under his helmet. Scorpion then appeared from behind Boba and hurled his spear at the Bounty Hunter. Scorpion: But you'll never succeed! HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Grievous - Star Wars) Boba launched himself into the air, avoiding an attack from the spear. Scorpion quickly pulled his spear back, retracting it back into his grasp and hurled it up again in an attempt to impale Boba. But the Bounty Hunter acted fast, dodging the spear just barely and firing a Concussion Missile at the ground. The missile missed Scorpion, barely, but still did an affect on him. Scorpion was blinded temporarily, giving Boba the chance to fire himself downwards at the ninja. Boba landed an Axe Kick right into Scorpion's head, knocking him into the ground. Scorpion quickly picked himself up and the pair of fighters continuously counter punches, until Scorpion ducks under one of Boba's attacks and punches him in the chin. Boba is sent upwards, which gives Scorpion the chance to hurl his spear upwards. The spear wrapped around Boba's gut until it was fully tangled around him, and with a snug pull Boba was sent flying back to the ground. Scorpion launched a fireball into the air, hitting Boba in the chest. Boba was untangled from the rope and was sent an extra distance into the air. With a final attack, Scorpion leaped into the air and landed a heavy kick into Boba's chest, launching him into a burnt casino. Scorpion: Burn in hell! Scorpion leaped into the casino, rushing at Boba as the bounty hunter picked himself up. Boba quickly leaped into the air and activated his jetpack, flying over Scorpion and out of the casino. Scorpion watched as Boba pressed some buttons on his right hand and aimed it at the casino. Boba: You're just another target. Boba fired a missile at the casino, exploding it at once. Fire burst from the ground. Nothing was left of the casino. Fett landed on the ground and placed his gun next to his hip. He turned to walk away from the scene, but a mysterious opponent appeared from behind Boba and put a sharp weapon to his throat. Scorpion: It'll take more than that to kill me! (Cue: Duel of Fates - Star Wars) Boba acted fast and elbowed Scorpion in the head, knocking him backwards. Boba quickly twisted around and fired another missile at Scorpion, but the ninja activated Teleport Punch, teleporting behind Boba and punching him in the gut. The punch was so powerful it sprayed blood onto the screen, giving Scorpion the advantage. Scorpion teleported again behind Boba, grabbing him by the head and slamming him into the ground. After that, he grabbed a chain and wrapped it around Boba's head, choking him. Boba coughed and breathed heavily, refusing to die. Boba had one route left to go. Fett pulled out a knife and jammed it into Scorpion's leg, releasing his grip on the bounty hunter. The fight had decided to continue. Fett quickly pulled out his flamethrower and fired it at Scorpion, but the ninja teleported once more. This time, Fett anticipated Scorpion's move and turned around sharply, firing the blast into thin-air. Scorpion leaped from the ground and met the flamethrower, burning him. Scorpion laughed at the attempt, fire didn't affect him. Scorpion: You're death will be the most fun to watch. Boba chuckled. Boba: Except I'm not dying. '' Boba leaped into the air with his jetpack, what Scorpion thought was fleeing the scene. Scorpion fired his spear at Boba, slicing him in the chest. Scorpion: ''Get over here! Scorpion pulled the blade downwards, launching Scorpion and Boba into hell. The place was full of flames and lava in every direction, giving Scorpion the advantage. Fett had no choice but to fight back. Scorpion and Boba lunged for each other, fists extended. That was a big mistake for Scorpion. Both of the fighters fists connected, but Boba activated his blade from his wrist. The blade went straight through Scorpion's hand, and with a harsh pull, Boba sliced Scorpion's hand off of his body. Scorpion managed to cry a scream, dropping to the ground. Scorpion's attention focused back on Fett. Scorpion: You can't kill me! Right after finishing the sentence, Scorpion's head exploded upon impact of another one of Fett's missiles. Scorpion's body dropped to the ground completely. A missing hand and a missing head was still a bounty Fett could collect on his target. Boba: Like I said, you're just another target. Boba grabbed Scorpion's decaying body and flew away from the scene. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Boba Fett!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Star Wars' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant